The Revenge Project
by Know-it-all13
Summary: "Golden Girl" Hermione Granger and "Mr. Sexy" Draco Malfoy both get dumped by people they love. To make their ex's realize what they have been missing out on, they pretend to be in love. But, what happens when the plan backfires and instead, they end up having feelings for each other? DRAMIONE
1. THE BREAKUP

AN: This is my very first story so, be nice! :) And plz don't judge me, I don't have the best grammar and spelling in the world. Anyway, J.K Rowling owns the characters and the entire "Harry Potter" series. I merely borrowed the characters and used them in my own plot.

* * *

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" I was in denial, we had been together since 5th year in Hogwarts. Thats 6 years.

"It means its over, done!" Was she kidding me? What had I done this time? I took her out to dinner like I promised. Heck, I even bought her the "I LOVE YOU" teddy bear she wanted.

"No," I said grabbing her wrist. "What did I do?" It was always me.

_'You ignore me.'_

_'You're always late'_

_'You're always with your friends'_

_'You don't talk to me'_

_'You hurt me'_

_'You don't care.'_

_'You don't love me.'_

"Look Draco, you're 21-"

"And so are you, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say is, we're heading out to different directions in life. I mean you're in Malfoy International Corporations and I'm in Witchly Fashion," She said calmly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Our offices are 2 blocks away from each other, Astoria."

"I know. I mean, we've been dating for 6 years. I think we need to see new people," she suggest as she "Aciod" her bag and started filling them up with her clothes.

"But, Astoria," I begged. "We were meant to be."

"Come on! We're on and off every 5 minutes! We fight about the simplest things! And your not the 'mature' boyfriend type. You're not affectionate. I mean yes, you hug me but you never hold my hand. I just feel that I'm your girlfriend because everyone wants me to be," she explained.

"Who the fuck am I then huh?" I harshly whispered. I didn't want to hear the answer.

"You're more like the school boyfriend, you know," Astoria explained as she put the last of her shoes in the luggage. "You're the school sweetheart. Look, I just want someone who will treat me seriously."

There was someone else in this. "Who is he?"

Astoria looked taken aback, she looked around the room and gulped.

"Dammit Astoria! Who is he?"

"There. Is. No. One. Else!" She yelled.

"Astoria!" I knew she was lying, I could tell it from her eyes. It was wide with raw fear.

She sighed. "Fine, I met someone else. He is caring, sweet, loving, goofy, silly, and everything I want my boyfriend to be. " Those were the same words she used to describe me as.

"Who is he?" I growled punching the wall beside her head.

"Ronald Weasley," she whispered.

* * *

HERMIONE POV

I waited in the front porch for him to pick me up. We planned to go on a quidditch game, not my favorite place but, since he insisted. I was dressed in my best dress pants and red shirt, his favorite.

I was never attractive. I did not have gold hair that cascaded in waves down my back. Instead, my hair was a plain brown, untamable and bushy. I did not have large blue eyes that held all the beauty in the world. I had brown eyes and held nothing. But, he saw past that. He saw me as someone beautiful. He was selfless.

No, I am not a loner. I am best friends with Harry Potter for merlin's sake. Sure, some called me the smartest wizard of our age but, I was never attractive.

I sighed as I continued waiting for him.

He was silly.

_Caring._

_Sweet,_

_Amazing._

_Cute._

_Handsome._

_Lovable._

My train of thoughts were broken as I heard footsteps. It was him, he remembered!

_Of course he did you fool, _I though. _It's the game for his favorite quidditch team. _

I ran towards him and hugged his chest. It was the smell of cinnamon, chocolate and _lipstick? What am I thinking? Why would Ron smell like lipstick? _I shook my head and waited him to hug me back, except he didn't. His face held a frown.

"What's wrong Ron?" I asked him.

"We need to talk," he said harshly.

* * *

**AN- THIS WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY! YAY! PLZ REVIEW...AND CAN SOME1 TELL ME HOW TO FIND A BETA READER AND THEN HOW TO ADD NAMES TO CHAPTERS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ^WINK^WINK^**


	2. THE PROPOSAL

**AN- THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE REVENGE PROJECT. AGAIN, I DON'T HAVE THE BEST GRAMMAR AND I'M NOT GOOD AT SPELLING. ANYWAY, I'M NEW IN FANFICTION SO, PLZ DON'T JUDGE ME AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

CHAPTER 2- THE PROPOSAL

**Hermione POV**

I felt as if the world had ended. As if all the energy, light, and oxygen had been sucked out of me. I had been in bed for the past 3 days, not getting up once to take a shower, brush my teeth, or even brush my hair. A few weeks ago, Ron had been here with me but, now, he wasn't. He left. Tears began to gather in my eye as I thought of what he said.

_Flashback_

_"We need to talk," he said harshly._

_I let go of Ron and looked at him. "Sure, what's up?"_

_Then it suddenly clicked. "Oh," I said as realization dawned. "You forgot the tickets, it's okay. I had-"_

_He looked away. "It's not about that," he whispered quietly._

_"Oh." I motioned him to go on._

_"Hermione, I can't do this," he said looking away from my eyes._

_I knew it! Just like every other date, we were going to miss this one. I covered up my sadness with a fake smile._

_"No problem. We can go on the game later," I said in a bubbly voice._

_Ron huffed loudly with annoyance. "I meant, I'm breaking up with you."_

_The world beneath me crumbled. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe this. My fiance was breaking up with me 5 weeks before our wedding._

_"You what?" I asked in disbelief._

_"I'm breaking up with you," he said once again. This must've been a joke yet, there was not a single trace of playfulness in his eyes._

_"Why? My eyes searched if he was lying._

_"Well, it's just that we're just so different-" he began._

_"How Ron, how? I mean I started to get interested in quidditch because it will please you. I started to-"_

_"I know what you started and what you didn't," he said in a harsh tone. "It's just that you're just boring. I mean you read and read all day. You're always with your muggle stuff. You dress in clothes worse then my mom would. You're always complaining about everything I do! You're not pretty or attractive," he explained._

_I blinked. Here I was thinking Ron was not like the rest of the men out there. That he didn't care about people's appearance. I guess I was wrong about him just like I was wrong about everything else._

_"I'm sorry Hermione." He reached out to hug me but, I turned away._

_"Stop," I said with all the strength I could manage. "Ron, how could you be so shallow? What do you want me to be? A barbie? Well I'm sorry Weasley that I'm not like you wanted me to be! And you know what?" I pulled of my ring. "We are over!"_

_Ron sighed. "Thank God, I thought it was going to get take longer," he muttered._

_I gaped at him. Tears began to flow through my face. I began to suffocate._

_"You son of a bitch," I whispered. "Your lucky I didn't have my wand with me today or else I would have shrunk your penus so small that you would never be able to have sex and you would have been in the next oblivion by now."_

_The next thing I knew, Ron had spit all over his face. I slowly walked away from Ron, fighting blackness all the way to my room._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

A new series of tears came flooding through my face. I tried getting up but fell back down. I sobbed of pain and sorrow. I would have been Mrs. Ronald Weasley in 5 weeks. Something I wanted to be ever since 7th year.

"How could you?" I yelled. "Why me? Why me?

**DRACO POV**

I sighed and stared at the sky. It was a mix of yellow, red, and pink with a few clouds dotting it.

It looked beautiful. The love of my life broke up with me, nothing was supposed to look beautiful.

I replayed the conversation in my mind.

"You're not affectionate," she said. "You hug me, but, you don't hold my hand."

Was that true? I loved Tori. I loved her laugh her eyes, her long, wavy hair. But, she left me for that jerk. But, what happened to Hermione Granger?

* * *

**AN- THIS IS THE 2ND CHAP OF THE REVENGE PROJECT. AGAIN, I'M NOT THE PERFECT WRITER. PLZ! PLZ! PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. THE CHEATER

**AN- Okay, here's the 3rd chap of Thr Revenge Project. Hermione realizes that Ron had cheated on her. Okay so anyway, thx to nellieawesomeselenagomez for being my first reviewer! Thankyou! I'll try to update soon! Anyway, other ppl, plz review!**

* * *

**THE CHEATER**

**Hermione POV**

"What the hell happened to you?" Ginny said as she jumped on my bed. She was on vacation for a few days and would always visit my house. I never minded until now.

Hermione Granger.

-The Brightest Wizard of our Age

-Golden Girl

-Harry Potter's Best Friend

-Defeated Voldemort

Was dumped, bad by her first and only love. How to explain.

"Your brother broke up with me," I mumbled into my pillowcase. I was still lying on my bed, 96 hours after the breakup. The curtains were closed, I haven't seen the light for the past four days. How can I? When the world seems so dark?

"God! It smells like someone died in here," she yelled. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed and turned around. "Ronald broke up with me."

Ginny's face displayed a mixture of emotion.

_Sorrow_

_Hurt_

_Anger_

_Sympathy._

She quickly sat next to me. "Mione, what happened?"

I let out a huge sob and cried. "He said...we need to...talk and...he said...I...I wasn't...pretty...and I...was ...bo-...bor...boring." I tried to tell them but, I couldn't because I was crying through the whole way.

Ginny's eyes shone dangerously. "Hermione Granger. You are the brightest wizard of our age. You are the best friend of Harry 'Fucking' helped defeat Voldemort for merlin's sake. Are you gonna let some bastard walk away after breaking your heart? Huh? Hermione? And more importantly, did you kick Weasley in his balls?"

I rolled my eyes. "Weasley is your last name too, Gin." Ya and it would've been yours if you weren't so hideous, my brain told me.

Ginny smiled dreamily. "Not any more." She held up her ring finger. "Harry proposed!"

I froze. Harry proposed to Ginny. Something Ron had done a few weeks ago but, now, he wasn't my fiance. Was it okay to be jealous?

"That's great," I tried to say but, it came out more like a sob.

Ginny must've heard it because the next thing I knew, I was enveloped into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright," She whispered. Is it? Is it really? Ron left me broken. The world could be rainbows and ponies but, I still wouldn't be like I was before. I let go of Ginny.

"I'm tired." I really was. My head fell back in the pillow as I grabbed the remote for the radio and turned it on.

**(AN- Pretend wizards have radios and this is a wizard song)**

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since you took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since you took your love away_

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whomever I choose_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing ..._

_I said nothing can take away these blues,_

_'Cause nothing compares ..._

_Nothing compares to you_

_t's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling _

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong-_

The music stopped as Ginny threw the remote at the radio. I started crying again.

Maybe that's another reason he broke up with me. Maybe because-

My train of thoughts were broken as Ginny spoke.

"Look, Hermione," she began. "You need to get up. Feel the sunshine and the birds chirp. It is our beautiful world that needs you to suffice. For you are the one rose in a million and you-"

I huffed, "Gin, stop quoting Delion Forest." **(AN- DELION FOREST IS A FAMOUS AUTHOR AND POET IN THE WIZARD WORLD. HE IS MADE UP)**

"Fine. But I feel like suffocating in here." she was about to open the curtains.

"No!" I tried to stop her but my legs were tangled so, I fell in my head.

"Okay, Okay. But are you going to come back to work?"

_Are you going to come and face the world?_

_Are you going to come and face Ron?_

_Are you going to come and feel the pain tomorrow?_

_Are you going to come to realize that you mean nothing to Ron?_

I sighed. "Yes."

* * *

The next day at work was surprising. How had people known Ron and I broke up? I was met by sympathetic looks ever since I was inside the ministry. I sighed and went to my office. It was the same, nothing new. The oak desk was in the middle of the room. Windows lined up one side of the wall. The file cabinet was next to my desk. The picture of me and Ron in the middle of it. I walked towards my desk and grabbed the photo frame and smashed it. There was a large crack between Ron and me. I suddenly felt better but, there was something else in the desk. It was the Witch Weekly from 5 days ago but, inside was the news I could never prepare myself for.

* * *

Ronald Weasley and Astoria Greengrass.

THE NEW 'IT' COUPLE?

Last night, Ronald Weasley and Astoria Greengrass were seen to be attending the Chudley Cannons game together. The duo were seen to be kissing during half way through the game.

"She's the best thing of my life," Weasley reported as the press tried to confront him. It seems as if he and Hermione Granger had broken up. So, now the question is, what happened to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?

* * *

Ron broke up with me for her. A slytherin. Malfoy's Girlfriend. The girl he used to hate and whine about except a few months ago. No wonder he came back so happy after work. Suddenly, realization dawned upon me. **Ronald Weasley had cheated on me.**

* * *

**AN- OKAY NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE HERMIONE AND DRACO MEET. PLZ REVIEW! **


	4. THE MEETING

AN- HERE IS THE 4TH CHAP OF THE REVENGE PROJECT. ANYWAY, TO ANSWER nellieawesomeselenagomez's question, Harry will be here soon. Don't worry. Anyway, I want more reviewers...:) THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY SHORT DUE TO THE LACK OF REVIEWERS. I'M DISAPPOINTED. IS MY STORY REALLY THAT BAD? ;(

The Meeting

Draco POV

I was sitting in my office, staring at the window. All I could think about was how Astoria broke up with me.

All the things Astoria wanted me to be. Yes, I hangout with the guys too much but, I also spend time with her, right?

I don't talk a lot but, I would blow her ears of with chatter if she wished.

And no, I don't get jealous when she hangs out with a guy. I trust her, I mean well I did.

It was all the Weasel's fault! If he was only here right now! Yes, he, that fucking freckled bastard was the one who manipulated her. What am I thinking? Weasley doesn't even have a brain, how can he manipulate a smart girl like Tori.

But, does he do all that crap Astoria wanted me to do? Did he hold her hand?

I felt like I was two when I did corny shit like that. And I know my friends wouldn't let me hear the end of it, if I did. Now look where it got me.

What did she want me to call her? Snuggles, smoochy, honey-bunny, or something stupid like Ri-Ri! I called her Tori, but so did everyone else.

I would buy anything she wanted. If only she could see me change and fall head over heals like I did for her. That's it! Astoria has to see me changed and then, she would want to be with me. But who could be the right girl? I quickly Aciod myself a quill and parchment.

Pansy Parkinson

Nope. She's dating Blaise Zabini. Well, there goes my best candidate.

Daphne Greengrass

Now, that's just wrong. She's like my little sister. And anyway, she would never agree.

Malia Hugglenott

Dating Theodore.

Heather Shirleybottom

Cousin of Longbottom

One by one I crossed out the names I knew.

Marie Extravaganza

Nah. Stuffs her bra.

Hailey Grace

Dumb bitch

20 more minutes and I only had two names left.

Ginny Weasley

Sister of Weasel-king. Fiancee of Harry.

Hermione Granger

Single. Ex girlfriend of Weasley. Would want to get revenge, I mean help. Perfect.

I smirked. Weasel has no idea what I have in store for him. I walked over to the fireplace, grabbed the floo power.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

Hermione POV

"Merlin, no wonder Weasel dumped you. You look worse than Grandma Malfoy in a bikini."

I jumped back in shock and grabbed my wand. No one except Ginny and Harry knew how to get into my house.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I looked around, it was too dark to see anything. I made a mental note to change the curtains.

"Oh! Who knew goody-two-shoes Granger could curse?"

Suddenly, alll the lights flickered on and there stood Malfoy, in the middle of my living room.

* * *

NO ONE RLLY REVIEWS SO THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO PUT THIS CHAPTER IN TWO PARTS...I WANT MORE REVIEWS! :(


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Hey guys! Anyway, I joined wattpad and you can find my name, knowitall13. I didn't put up any of my stories since I was on vacation but, i'll post it later this week. Okay, to answer some reviewers.

* * *

THE MEETING PART II

Third Person's POV

Hermione blinked once, twice before raising her arms gingerly and rubbing her eyes. She stood there dumbfounded as Malfoy stood in the middle of her room, waiting for her next move. He hadn't changed much, she wondered.

The last time saw him was during his trial for Azkaban, when she had testified for him against the wishes of Ron.

He still wore black robes and black slacks and his pale, blond hair was still gelled back. But his eyes, oh yes, his eyes, those grey orbs had changed greatly.

The once cruel eyes had transitioned into an image of shattered heart yet, kindness at the same time.

"Gee Granger, I know I'm dashing but, can you stop with the staring? It's kind of creepy," his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Yup, he hadn't changed much. He still had the cocky attitude. She looked up and smirked.

"Malfoy," she said sarcastically. "What brings you here? Would you like some cherries with that yogurt of yours?"

Malfoy, not understanding her sudden attitude stood speechless. Hermione raised her hand and patted his cheeks. "That's what I thought."

Finally breaking out of his trance, Malfoy. "Can't resist touching me eh?"

"Maybe," she said while stepping out of her shoes. "What brings you here anyways?"

How can she be so calm? thought Malfoy before answering her question. "I'm here to help you, of course."

Hermione stopped on her steps and raised her eyebrow. "Help me Malfoy?" she laughed. "What brings you to say this?"

"Jeez, no wonder Weasel broke up with you. Anyone would with that attitude would never find men, not that I'm saying Weasel is a man," Malfoy said folding his hands.

The former Gryffindors eyes shone dangerously as she quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen and pointed it in the Malfoy's throat.

"Now listen here, Malfoy," she whispered calmly. "Just because I can tolerate you does not give you permission to get involve in my personal matters. Is that understood?"

Malfoy gulped. Suddenly the air felt hot around him. Maybe it was her breath down his neck.

"I said do you understand?" she asked once again.

"Y-y-yes."

"Good, now, let's get down to business, shall we? I'll ask you one last time, what are you doing here?" she wiped her hands on her robes and took them off, revealing a flash of pale, milk white.

"Uh I want to help you. You see, why did Weasley leave you?" he asked.

No one had asked her that so directly and she did not expect Malfoy to do it either. But then again, Malfoy was full of surprises. After all, he was a Malfoy.

She sighed. "Why?"

"Look," he started. "I want to help both of us so, tell me why he left you?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead. Oh what the hell, everyone knew already. "He said I wasn't attractive. I was a boring know-it-all who nags about everything. Said I dressed worse then his mum. Apparently, I wasn't pretty or sexy enough for him."

Malfoy nodded. "Okay, I have to agree with the boring know-it-all who nags about everything but, I'm not so sure about the other part," he mumbled to himself.

Hermione heard this and felt tears in her eyes. So, it was true. She knew Ginny and Harry were just trying to comfort her.. Malfoy noticed this and rubbed his forehead. This really was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is...what I'm saying is...is it?...what am I...WILL YOU STOP WITH THE STARING WOMAN!" the slytherin yelled.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not staring, you're just nervous. If you can't answer my question," she said pointing to the door. "Then get out."

"Good lord, lady," Malfoy began. "Have some mercy. Look, Astoria left me because I wasn't smitten and Weasley left you because you weren't attractive."

"Yes?"

"So, why don't we work together and make them realize what they're missing out on."

Hermione was speechless. "Malfoy," she said slowly. "When was the last time you visited the healer?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Woman, you are nuts. I'm trying to help you and you just throw it in my face. Now answer my question! Will you help?"

Hermione thought through her Pros and Cons

Pro- It will help get revenge on Ron.

Con- It's Malfoy

Pro- Maybe it will make Ron come back to her.

Con- It's Malfoy

Pro- Maybe she can hit Astoria

Con- It' MALFOY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love Astoria and clearly, you love Weasley. What more to say?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione thought once again.

Did she want to go out with Malfoy?

Did she want to face the world after this?

Did she want this?

"Yes," she took a long breath. "I will help."

Malfoy smirked. "Good, be ready at 9 tomorrow," he said while tucking a curl behind her. "We are going somewhere.

The first thing Hermione noticed the next day was Draco Malfoy sitting in her rocking chair, in the middle of her room. She quickly grabbed her quilt as she was only wearing her night gown which did not cover most places.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

Malfoy looked up from his book and shrugged. "Reading."

"No, I meant in my house."

Realization dawned upon him. "Oh, you mean that!"

Hermione huffed. "Yes, I mean that."

"Well, you see I couldn't sleep and woke up at 6. I got bored and thought, hey let's go to Grangers house. Then I came here and stood in front of your door and then I opened it. So, here I am now. BTW, you need to upgrade your security, anyone with a brain can unlock those spells," he replied casually before going back to reading.

"Well, can you get the fuck out?" Hermione was getting impatient.

"You know," Malfoy snapped his book shut. "I find it a real turn on when women curse."

Hermione blushed and she was sure that she was now the color of a tomato, a big, fat juicy one.

"What, never heard Weasel say things like that?"

The former gryffindor's head snapped up. "Ugh! What is it with men?"

"You said it, after all, I am a man and I happen to appreciate pretty things when I see them," he winked before getting up and leaving the room.

Hermione blushed once again and let the quilt drop. Suddenly, her door swung open and Malfoy stuck his head in. "By the way Granger, nice clothes. Oh, and i'll be here in 10 minutes. Get ready." And with that, he left.

"Malfoy," Hermione groaned. "What are we doing in a salon?" The duo had been shopping for what seemed like hours and yet, Malfoy showed no tiredness.

"To give you a makeover of course," he replied with a "DUH" expression.

Hermione stayed silent for a moment. "What for?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age. Anyway, I've been acting smitten towards you all day and now it's time you do something in return. You see, Weasel left you because you weren't attractive so now, my lovely bitch, I will make you sexy and unforgettable."

Hermione blinked and stood speechless. Oh why, she thought, why did I agree to this?

"Well, let's go!" Malfoy grabbed her wrist and went inside.

The salon was beutifull. The walls were pale white with brown designs that adorned them. One corner had a waterfall with a large pool. The other sides had luxurious dark brown sofas aligned to the wall in a crooked line. The other wall had top-to-bottom windows with charms to give beautiful views.

A tall, lean woman came out. Her raven curly, raven hair framed her dark, exotic skin and her deep, blue eyes.

"You must me Hermione Granger. Hi, I'm Esmeralda," she introduced her self.

"Nice to meet you Esmeralda," Hermione said while rubbing her knuckles, trying not to make a fool of herself.

"Oh puh-lease, call me Esme. Anyway, Draco here told me a great deal about you." She pointed at Draco who watched the two women.

"I suppose they weren't good?" Hermione Granger. Seriously, when had anyone heard Draco Malfoy give a compliment to her.

Esme shook her head and laughed. "They weren't the best. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Malfoy finally spoke up. "Essie, I want you to make this woman beautiful." He kissed both of her cheeks.

"Essie?" Hermione thought. "Well, they must be pretty close."

Esmeralda smiled and smacked him. "Draco, you said she looked like a hag but, she's more beautiful than any other woman I've ever seen and with a few more touches, she will be a sight to pay for."

Hermione blushed. She wasn't used to compliments for everyone told her she was a hag.

"Now," Esmeralda began as she took Hermione to one of the many rooms. "Let's get started, shall we?"

She pushed the gryffindor into one of the rotating chairs and turned it so Hermione couldn't see her.

"Draco, what do you think will look good in her?"

"Hmm, some layers maybe. Oh, and straighten her hair or at least put it in waves."

"What about some highlights?"

"I suppose you could put some light ones, her hair's already dark brown."

Hermione watched the conversation between the two.

"Oh, and make sure to give her a manicure and pedicure."

Esmeralda pretended to salute. "Yes sir!"

She turned towards Hermione. "Now, girlfriend, just wait and see, you will be unforgettable in a few hours."

* * *

**AN- DO U LIKE ESME? I WAS WATCHING THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME AND THAT'S HOW I FOUND HER. OH, AND I HOPE THIS IS LONGER AND DON'T FORGET 2 REVIEW! :)**


	6. THE TRANSFORMATION

**AN- Hey ppl! Here's Chap 6 of the revenge project. You'll find the link 2 Hermione's dress in my profile. It says chap 5 but, it's actually 6. Anyway, Don't forget 2 review my lovelies.**

* * *

The Transformation

HERMIONE POV

"Sit." Esmeralda and I obeyed her order. She opened drawer after drawer in front of me filled with makeup. The last one held a large box. Esme looked around, closed the curtains, and pulled it out.

"What-"

"Shh," she put a finger between her lips. "Don't say it out loud. It's my special box."

"What's so special about it?" It seemed like normal to me.

"It has six thousand galleons worth of makeup.," she whispered. "And also my best products. So far this baby has been stolen 6 times. That's why it's secret." Oh, no wonder.

"Now, let me do what I know best." Esme sang as she pulled a seat next to me. She rotated the chair so that the back of my head was facing her.

"Oww." I cringed as she pulled out the hair tie out of my head. My air was in knots and also knotted my hair tie in it.

"Now this is going to hurt," Esme said as she pulled out a brush and began brushing her hair. Half way through it, the brush got stuck between the mess.

"Hold on Hermione, I'll rescue you." She started pulling the brush while I pulled my hair. The room soon silenced as a loud crack sounded. Esme held one end of the brush while the other was still in my head.

"God Hermione,' she whined. "What did you do to your hair?" I didn't bother to answer her.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to another room. She instructed me to hold my hair under a small tub.

She ran her hands through my hair and slowly, the brush became untangled.

"What type of shampoo do you use?"

I told her I used head-and-shoulders two in one. Esme looked horrified.

"Oh no,no,no,no,no! You ain't gonna use that crap in my care girlfriend." She quickly handed me a strawberry scented shampoo, a lemon one, a mango one, and an aloe one. Did they have one after every fruit.

After a while Esme pulled out a pair of shiny, sleek scissor. Oh no.

"What-"

"We have to give you a new haircut. That's so old school." I was about to protest when but, then an image of Ron and Astoria ran through my head. Ron was holding her. Astoria ran a hand through his shirtless body. Hi head blocked hers. They were kissing. Ron slowly moved his head down his neck. Astoria looked up and smirked.

He's mine now, Hag.

I nodded for Esme to continue. I told her I didn't want it short. She laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry. I will be the same length but just neater."

Snip, snip, snipity, snip. Snip, snip, snipity, snip. I prayed Esme knew what she was doing. 3 hours later...

"Done!" Esme smiled at her masterpiece.

I lifted my head to see my new hair but, she pushed it down.

"Nuh-uh! We're not done yet."

"But you said-"

"I said we're done with your hair, we still need to do more."

And with that, she grabbed my hands and went back to the other room. She told me to put my head between her lap. She placed a wooden stick in a tub which I saw she heated with her wand. I guessed this pink stuff was waz. Hot, melting wax.

SHIT!

"It's easier to think about something else," Esme said. The only thing that would come in my head was Astoria's lips on Ron. Ron slowly kissing his way down her face slowly, into her neck onto her-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed as Esme ripped of the wax. I felt a burning sensation on my upper eyebrow. Esme put a wet cloth to stop it. "It's going to hurt less as I continue." All I could do was nod.

She put another layer in my eyes. This time the pain was a little less.

An hour later, Esme was done with my legs and armpits after my many screamings. This is all for Ron, all for Ron, I chanted.

Esme put a mask on my face and did my finger and toe nails, while I was lying on a bed with cucumbers in my eyes.

"So, where do you work?" she started a conversation.

"I'm the head of Muggle Wizard Interactions."

"Really, I thought you would be more of Care of Magical Creatures."

I laughed. "I was but, it was too boring. I mean elves liked where they worked and S.P.E.`W wasn't going anywhere."

Esme nodded. "Done," she chimed after a few minutes. I didn't bother getting up knowing that there's still a million things for her to do.

"Now what?" I huffed.

"It's over Hermione." She giggled.

"Really?" I hopped off the pillow and faced Esme as the cucumbers fell in my lap. Esme continued to laugh.

"Nope, you still need the clothes." I groaned inwardly. That was the part I dreaded the most. She handed my a short blue denim skirt and a loose top and a belt.

"Wear the belt in the middle," Esme explained as she pushed me in the changing room.

10 minutes later

"Hermione! Come out already." I checked my self in the mirror. Sure enough, the skirt was too short. I reached up to my mid thighs and the belt made my breasts pop out. I looked like a slut.

"I swear woman! If you don't come out right now-"

I opened the door and stomped out, a hard thing to do if you're wearing 5 inch long heels.

"Happy my queen?" I muttered sarcastically as I tried to cover my legs.

"Eeek!" Esme squealed. "OMG! OMG! You look so cute and sexy and beautiful and gorgeous and did I mention cute?" I rolled my eyes, she was obviously exaggerating..

"I'm so proud of myself," she said as she wiped some imaginary tears of her face.

"Oh come on! I'm sure I don't look that good!" I walked to the mirror and gaped at the sight. In front of me was a goddess, at the very least. She had layered, wavy hair that fell a few inches above her hip. Her skin was creamy and her eyes held an amusing glint.

"That cannot be me!" I exclaimed looking at Esme.

"Honey, I know!" She squealed and came running to me. "Now, that stupid blind prick can see how beautiful you are. ."

"Malfoy-"

"No, not Draco, Ronald! That red head beach ball really is dumber than Draco said. Oh and talking about Draco, I guess I have to call him to let him now that we're done."

Esme out the room closing the doors while I thought about what she just said. Yes, Ron was dumb but, he was sweet, kind, caring and trustful. I mean used to be trustful and I still love him. I sighed. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a blinded Malfoy and an Esme behind his back.

"What-"

"Shh!" Esme took out a small device and pushed a button and suddenly, Hallelujah came blaring out. She carefully undid Draco's tie and turned him around so he could see me.

Draco POV-

I was sitting on one of the many couches wondering about Astoria and if she was upset that she left me when suddenly, Esme came out with a black, silk cloth. Great! Now she was going to blindfold me, again. Every time I bought someone to play guinea pig with her, she did the same thing. I turned backwards and waited for her to do her job. Finally, after she finished tying it.

"How's she holding up?" I asked as she led me down the hallway.

"She was a bit ….unwilling...but I managed." I laughed at her word choice. Unwilling.

I heard Esme push the door open. I gave it five seconds before...

Hallelujah.

She undid my blindfold leaving a very embarrassed Hermione Granger.

**AN- Hey ppl- did u find the wax scene funny. I put more of Hermione and Ron here just to show that she's not over him. Anyway, plz review! **


	7. THE HEART BREAK

**AN- PPL PLZ READ THE AUTHORS NOTE. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. AND THERE IS A KISS SCENE JUST FOR UR SAKE.**

* * *

**DRACO POV-**

Granger.

Her hair was out open in waves, and I don't think I've ever seen it out since the Yule Ball. She were a short blue denim skirt and a loose yet, fitted top with a thick brown belt. I think that's that most revealing thing she wore and it wasn't even revealing.I never noticed but, she had a good body, not too fat, not too skinny. Just right. She was blushing like crazy and me? Well, I think I dropped my jaw on the floor.

"Close your mouth Malfoy before a fly gets in." Esme giggled as she walked outside for her next customer. My god, that girl forms miracles. She made the hag into a beauty. The hag cleaned up well.

"Hey," I mumbled as I approached her.

"Hi." She replied timidly, still blushing like crazy. It was almost cute. Almost.

"Umm.." What should I say.

You look nice.

Wow! Esme did a nice job.

What have you been up to?

I decided to stick with the first one but, before I could say anything, she spoke.

"Astoria left you because you weren't smitten." Great! Just because I forgot to give her a compliment, she bashes out on me.

"And he left me because he didn't like my external factors." Wait! Was she bashing on herself?

"What-"

She gave me a humorless chuckle. "He didn't think of my internal factors. Everything depended if I was pretty or not."

Wait! Hold up, Weasley left her cause she wasn't pretty. What a douche. Hold on Malfoy, you didn't want to be seen with her either because she was a hag. That's why you bought her to Esme in the first place.

Pot meet kettle. Weasel meet Malfoy.

You are a shallow bastard Malfoy.

"Anyway, shall we go?" She said while replacing the blank expression on her face with a smile.

All I could do was nod.

**HERMIONE POV**

Draco and I stood in front of my house. The same house that Ron had once lived in.

"So, um," I cleared my throat. "Are you gonna come in?"

He nodded. Draco didn't speak much since my little outburst

I muttered the password. Undid the spells. Banged the door 9 times. Kicked it once until it finally swung open.

"Uh, um, this is my house!" I told him, while he nodded. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and pulled out my wand. "Look, just because I said all that crap earlier doesn't mean you can go all mute on me! Do you fucking understand?"

He nodded and smirked. "I only did that to get a reaction put of you Granger."

Don't get mad. Don't get mad. "So, what's next for our plan?"

Malfoy through his hands up in the air and said, "I though you would never ask! Anyway, Theodore Nott is holding a ball and you, my lovely bitch, is going to be my date!"

My eyes widener as I choked on the water I was drinking. Malfoy patted my back while I continued to cough.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Why do you care, jackass?

"Ya. You were saying?" I sat down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh that, Nott's gonna host a party and you are going to be my date." Excuse Me?

"What? Who say's I'm going?" I hopped of and stood in front of him and tried to give him my special stare. Dang! It didn't work on people who were a foot taller than me.

Malfoy laughed at my expression. "Astoria's gonna be there and so will Weasel. It's gonna be a perfect opportunity to work on our plan."

I huffed and folded my hands. "I'm not going."

Malfoy laughed once again. He bought his face so that our noses were touching.

"Oh but Granger, you are."

I was suddenly aware of our closeness. Malfoy's breath fell on my lips. My eyes closed as he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I leaned into the touch and slowly, kissed him back. He put his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was not sure how long the kissing went on but, it was a long time. Eventually, we stopped, in need of air.

"Malfoy, that was-" he cut me off before I could say wow.

"This never happened!" What? I tried to reach out and touch him but, he moved away.

"That kiss was nothing. It meant nothing. You mean nothing to me, you hag!" With that, he stomped off.

I felt numb, as if I couldn't breath. At some point, my legs gave up and slowly, my head hit the floor.


	8. THE ACCIDENT IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AN- THIS CHAP IS RLLY SHORT. I SUFFERED A SEVERE FAMILY DEATH AND I DO THINK I WILL UPLOAD AHOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL MONDAY. SO, PLZ, THOSE OF U WHO THINK THIS CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE, TRY TO THINK ABOUT WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW.**

* * *

The Accident

Draco POV

I stormed out of Grangers house and slammed the door shut.

How dare she? How dare she attack me like that when she knows I'm vulnerable? How dare she kiss me like that? That mudblood.

I quickly apparated home and grabbed a glass of wine. Why did Granger kiss me? And judging from her expression, she liked it.

I put my head between my hands. Damn it Draco, my brain yelled at me, why are you blaming her. You enjoyed it too.

I did not enjoy it, I argued back.

Fine then, it said, it was an accident. What about your plan then?

I scratched my head. Yes, what about my plan?

Shit! I destroyed the entire project. Now, Granger won't work with me and Astoria won't come back. Great going, dumbass.

I took the glass and threw it in the wall. It smashed into millions of pieces, just like my planed.

"Gob!" I shouted. The elf appeared in an instant.

"Y-y-yes m-m-master?" He asked while eyeing the glass.

I grabbed my wand. "Clean up the mess. I'll be back home late."

It nodded and summoned other elves to help him while I apparated in front of Granger's house.

I stood infront of Granger's house. It was quite small compared to the Manor and was isolated from people. I made a mental note to make her move.

I knocked on the fragile wooden door.

"Granger! Open Up!"

Silence.

"Dammit Granger! Open Up!"

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you ugly."

Silence.

"Tell you what, your the most beautiful person alive."

Silence.

"Open the fucking door Granger!"

Silence.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

More silence. Hard way it is.

I kicked on the door muggle style. The moment my leg came in contact with the door, an electrical shock ran through me and I was thrown backward. Damn Granger and her high tech security. I tried to recall what she did yesterday.

Okay first, she undid the spells. An easy job for her. Like an utter fool, I began murmuring random spells.

"Alohamra"

Didn't work.

"Hase lluevia."

Nope.

"Livipate."

.Close.

"Avisia."

The door glowed green. I guess I was right.

Next, I banged the door nine times and kicked it once. The door swung open, revealing a very angry Hermione Granger, a bowl of ice-cream, and an orange cat.

"What the fuck are you doing here, fucking ferret?" She asked in her tiger striped pajamas and black tank top. Nice.

I stared at her body. "Eyes up here," she pointed to her face.

"I-uh-I," I stuttered like an idiot. "I'm sorry.

Granger's humorless laugh echoed through the house.

"Look, I'm sorry alright!"

"For what? Looking at me like I'm a piece of meat or insulting me for something you did."

"Both, I think. Look, the kiss was an accident." Was it really? I shook my head.

"Uh-huh."

"And, we should proceed with our plan."

Granger started laughing again. "What plan?"

"You know, the Astoria and Bastard Plan."

"As far as I knew, we never had one. It was just doing things out of random order."

"Fine, there's no plan but, are you coming to the ball?"

Granger thought for a moment. "Yes."

**"Then she slammed the door in my face."**


	9. 20 QUESTION

20 QUESTIONS

* * *

"Draco, let's play 20 questions," I suggested after a while.

After the apology, Draco and I had decided to call each other by our first name as it was quite funny for people who were supposed to be dating to call each other by their last name. I thought that he and I both needed to spend some quality time with each other and after I convinced him to stop being reluctant, Draco agreed. And this will be a good thing, I hope.

Draco frowned. "What's 20 question and how do you play it?"

I laughed. He was still getting a hard time being used to muggle culture but, thank merlin that he isn't as bad as Ron.

"It's a muggle game," I explained. "I ask you 20 questions and you answer honestly and then it's your turn."

Draco smiled. "That sounds absolutely," his smiled disappeared. "Boring."

"Oh come on Draco!" I whined. "Don't be such a spoilsport."

He raised his eyebrow. "Spoil-what?"

"I'll let you go first."

That caught his attention. "Really?"

"Cross my heart."

He smiled. Oh-oh. Why is he smiling?

"So Hermione," he began. "What is the least favorite thing about yourself?" Damn!

I thought for a moment. "I'm too loyal."

Draco raised his eyebrow. I answered his unasked question.

"That's the best and worst thing about me. I go around doing and trying to protect anyone I'm loyal too. I would get hurt, even meet near death experiences because of it. But at the end, the people I try to save end up hurting me." I thought about Ron. "They leave me, alone and broken. And they're the ones who hurt me the most." I smiled, trying not to show my sudden saddened mood. "My turn."

Draco looked at me for a few seconds. His eyes observed my face, my feelings and surprisingly, it didn't make me uncomfortable. He nodded slightly.

I thought for a few seconds.

"What is your deepest secret?"

I smiled at his expression. His eyes were widened and he gulped slightly.

"I don't have one," he announced.

I frowned. "Really? I'm not believing that. Come on, tell me!"

He huffed and murmured something under his breath that sounded like "Bloody nosy Gryffindors."

"Fine," Draco surrendered. "I'm jealous of Potter."

I smirked. "I'm sorry, can you please speak a little bit louder?"

He glared in my direction and spoke up. "I'm jealous of Potter."

"Why would that be?"

It was his time to smirk. "It's my turn."

I groaned and motioned him to go on.

"What is the first thing you notice about people?"

Oh, that's easy. "Their appearance."

Draco shook his head sadly.

"Tsk, tsk Granger," he said playfully. "I never knew you were so shallow."

"Well, you can't expect me to be friends with someone who wears 50 pounds of meat as clothes," I said shrugging. "And I meant internal and external appearance. Anyway, why are you jealous of Harry?"

He sighed while looking into my fireplace. "He always had what I wanted. Friends and people who love him. I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I love my house, but, slytherins are not easy people to hang out with." You got that right. "They crave attention and maybe, they're a bit dangerous." A bit? "When I asked Potter for his hand of friendship, he refused. I felt like a failure. I thought no one would like me and so, I made it my lifelong goal to annoy him and his friends. And anyway, my turn, are you a virgin?"

I was stunned, both because of his answer and his question. That's why he was jealous of Harry, because he had friends and people who love him.

"You got one friend," I blurted out without thinking.

"What?"

"You have one friend."

He laughed a cold laugh. "Who would that be?"

"Me." What are you thinking Hermione? Retreat, he'll never accept you as your friend.

Draco looked at me for a second before lacing our fingers together. "I'm glad. So, now Hermione, are you a virgin?"

I didn't take my hands out of his. "Yes."

He looked amused. "Why?"

Forgetting that it wasn't his turn to ask question, I answered. "I've been close to doing it, with Ron and Victor and a few other people but, I don't know, it just didn't feel right for some reason. I wanted to do it with someone I love and I thought that person would be Ron but, every time we come close, I tell him to stop. And hey, you asked two questions."

He laughed and surrendered. "Sorry."

I poked his chest with my finger. "You better be."

He rolled his eyes tell me to go and nodded.

"Anyway, do you want to have kids?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Planning to have kids with me?"

Strangely, I felt a bit happy at that thought. "Hey, I do the questioning here!"

He laughed. "Yes. But, honestly, I don't know if I'll be a good dad. I wanna have a bunch, 4 perhaps 5."

Ya, I wanted to say, me too.

"It's okay," I comforted him. "You'll be a great dad"

"You think so?"

I nodded.

"So, what is one word to describe me?"

I thought for a moment. Arrogant? Selfish? Ferret?

"Mislead."

His head shot up and his eyes looked questioning.

"Draco, I always thought you were a stuck up arrogant jerk and you still are but, it was how you were brought up and I can't judge you by that."

He smiled slightly.

"Anyway, now, you're a friendly arrogant stuck up jerk. Big difference. My turn, if our plan did work, would you go back to Astoria?"

He sighed. "I don't know," Draco muttered. "I love her but, for some reason it's a weird kind of love, almost like my love for her is decreasing. And she cheated on me once, what's the guarantee that she won't again? What about you? Would you go back to Weaselbee?"

Did I want to go back to Ron?

Did I want to marry him like I once did?

Did I want to spend the rest of my life with him?

Did I want him in my life?

"No."

* * *

**AN- Hi Guys. Sorry I didn't upload of Monday like I promised. This chapter is a little bit more dramione and shows them having feelings for each other. Anyway, next chapter is Theodore's ball. Do you guys want it to be like a muggle party and they have like karaoke and Hermione sings about Draco of do you want it to be a wizard party where Hermione gets almost raped by Ron and humiliated by Astoria and Draco protects her? TELL ME WHILE U REVIEW AND TRY TO GIMME 40 REVIEWS**


	10. AUTHORS note- sneak peak

Hey guys! I made a blog about my fan fiction, link-

a. It has the official banner of **THE REVENGE PROJECT**

b. It has a sneak peak of the next chapter of the REVENGE PROJECT

c. It has the official banner of **THE BOOK, THE ROSE, AND THE MUDBLOOD.**

d. There will also be a sneak peak of the next chapter of **THE BOOK, THE ROSE, AND THE MUDBLOOD.**

e. I will update chapters of fanfiction every thursday.

d. THX FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND CHECK OUT MY BLOG! AND COMMENT ON IT!

f. Shout out to all my reviewers specially bushy-haired-freak for making my banner! THX A TON

g. Well, what are you waiting for, check out the blog! ;)


	11. LINK DIDN'T WORK

OMG GUYS...THE LINK DIDN'T SHOW UP! I AM SOOOOO SORRY...ANYWAY, YOU'LL FIND IT IN MY PROFILE PAGE...SRRY...THX 2 nellieawesomegomez for telling me!


	12. The BALL

** The Kiss **

**Hermione Granger** awoke slowly.

A soft ringing touched her ear-a tiny, unfamiliar ring. She fumbled with the quilt before tossing it to her side. Squinting at her surroundings, she could make out a trace of a figure. The fog began to life, and Hermione saw Draco Malfoy sitting on her loveseat.

She propped herself in one arm before raising her head. "Why are you here Malfoy?"

The man in front of her smirked. "Granger, are you forgetting that today is the ball?"

She gave a quiet hum before falling in the covers. Though, one could not have counted to 10 seconds before she jumped up, wide eyed.

"It's today?" She had forgotten about the gala. Merlin, what was she going to wear?

Malfoy smirked at her reaction. Hermione looked skeptically at the clock. It was 9:30am, she had been asleep for only 5 hours. A couple of lousy teenage wizards were seen doing magic in front of a muggle neighborhood and she had to stay up all night long, feeding them lies.

Hermione's head still felt fuzzy.

"Malfoy," she croaked out. "I don't have a dress, or the shoes."

Draco's smirk widened as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You should be happy that I'm so generous Granger. I bought everything and Esme's coming over in a few minutes and from what I can guess, she isn't going to like what she's going to see," he mused.

Hermione sighed in relief, and misery. She had the clothes but, if Esmeralda Aleece was going to give her another waxing treatment, she was going to die.

Draco sensed her discomfort. "Don't worry, she's not gonna wax you."

Hermione nodded before getting up slowly. Though she did not know how, but, she forgot that she was in a very revealing nightgown that reached a little above her mid-thighs.

"You look nice, Granger," Malfoy pondered after a few moments.

Hermione looked down and blushed while grabbing a quilt and covering her up.

"Well, don't get used to it." Why did I even wear this, she thought.

Malfoy got up and walked towards the door.

"Esme's downstairs, hurry up," he grumbled before shutting the door on her face.

Esme and Hermione sat in front of her dresser which was overflowed with heaps of makeup. Draco had felt them alone for their "girl" time.

"More like torture," she thought. She waited until Esme began doing her hair.

The raven haired girl made Hermione close her eyes as she twisted, pulle, curled, straightened, and tied her hair.

She was about to open her eyes but, Esme beat her to it.

"You're not supposed to look until after I'm done with your make up," she huffed before forcing Hermione to close her eyes.

So it was this event that led to her ominous mood for as much as Hermione loved dressing up and playing barbie, she was an impatient.

She felt Esme put eyeshadow and lipstick, making her more eager to just peel her eyes open and peer in.

After what seemed like hours, Esme announced that she was done. Hermione, who had been keen and tempted to look at her self a few minutes ago, felt hesitant.

As she slowly opened her eyes, Hermione could not believe the sight in front of her. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Her warm, honey brown eyes were outlined with black, making them innocent and giving a pop-out feature. She had blue, silver, and gold eyeshadows on the top, it was dark but, also seemingly light. Her pale cheeks had a bit of blush- the only makeup that was not needed as Hermione Granger always blushes when she's near Draco Malfoy. Her lips were covered with nude lip gloss which shined in the light.

But, the most noticeable feature was her hair. The once bushy, and untamable bird's nest Hermione once had was dramatically changed into a fashionable bun with a few curls framing her face. She looked gorgeous but, that seemed like an understatement.

Hermione looked up with sincerity. Esme smirked. "Now, tell me how you look?"

"Esme," she began. "I-I-I don't know how to thank you." She meant it.

Esmeralda shooed her off. "No need to thank me, thank Draco."

Yes, she would have to thank Malfoy, especially him.

"Anyway," Esme said. "Wait until you see the dress. Merlin, I wish my boyfriend could buy me something like that."

Hermione's heart warmed at boyfriend and without guessing, she knew she blushed.

"Here," Esme said handing Hermione a blindfold. "Malfoy specifically said not to let you see it until he actually sees you wearing it."

Hermione pouted. Leave it to Draco to request something like that but, hence, she had to agree.

So, with utmost difficulty, Hermione Granger put on the gown. She waited until Esme helped her down the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she announced. "Let me introduce you to the most beautiful person in the world."

She grabbed Hermione's hand. "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

With the blindfold still on, Hermione felt herself blushing. She waited until Esma untied it, and smiled up at Draco.

He looked at her in awe. "Merlin!" he thought. "Who knew Granger could be so appealing? She looks better than Astoria, times 100."

He took her hand and led her upstairs again, without Esme who backed off while trying to give them space.

"Granger, I mean Hermione," he murmured in her ears in a husky tone as they reached the mirror. His hands were covering her eyes. "Do you know how sexy you look right now?"

Hermione's breath hitched at her throat, as her breaths became heavier. Draco rested his head on her neck while brushing his lips lightly against it, making her feel the most sensual feeling ever.

"Have a look yourself." His hands fell from her eyes and wrapped around her waist.

Hermione opened her eyes and gaped. The dress, oh merlin, the dress was amazing.

It was a long couture gown and had a sexy, strapless neckline detailed with tulle. The bodice was detailed with beads and hugged up to knees until flaring open into a beautiful tulle skirt.

She turned her head and met Draco's gray orbs, that were watching her tentatively.

"Thank you."

He nodded before pressing his lips against hers. Hermione felt as if she was in heaven. It was sweet and gentle.

"Draco?" she whispered against his lips.

"Hmm."

"We have to go to the show," she smiled at his pout.

"Well," he said a few moments later before lacing their fingers together.. "Let's give them the best show of their life.

* * *

**AN- REVIEW AND DRESS PIC IS ON THE BLOG**


	13. STORY DISCOUNTINUED

**AN-**

Hello guys. I know I haven't uploaded anything in the past three weeks but, I want to tell you that this story is being discontinued. I know you probably hate me, I know I do but, I can't write it anymore. My best friend helped me write this story and was always there when I got stuck however, every time I open the story I am reminded of her. I know your wondering what happened to her but, I cannot speak of it. Life has not been kind to her...let's just leave it at that. However, I'm letting you know that one day I will come back to my little piece of writing and I will finish it. I don't know when but, just bear with me. In the mean time, I have started another story called The Rose of The Right Side. I would mean a lot to me if you did review it. So ya, just go check it out and try to forgive me if you can. But, just remember, I love each and every single one of ypu for reviewing. A special shout out to nellieawesomegomez for being my first reviewer and DramioneLuv11 for being my last. Thank you for all your time.


End file.
